Rough Love
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: I loved coming to his house. I loved being with him every night. I loved everyhing about him. One Shot. Yaoi!


**Title: Rough Love**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: M for sex, Yaoi, lemon, lime, mature themes.**

**Summary: I loved coming to his house. I loved being fucked by him every night. I loved the feel of him against my body. God he felt so good. One Shot. Yaoi!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**A/N: Ok so this is my first ever lemon/lime thingy. So yeah it's Yaoi… which means BOYXBOY. I won't give away the pairing. I'll only tell you that one of the lovers is Speedy. **

**Please R&R!!!!!**

**Rough Love:**

I had this fascination for archer-dude for a really long while now. He was irresistible.

Especially… in bed.

Tonight was no different.

"Coming," Speedy said as I rang the doorbell.

The door opened and there stood my lover of 2 years clad in nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his waist.

"Hey sexy… miss me?" I asked pushing past him into his home. I surveyed it. Same leather couches and modern décor as always. Pictures of me and him littered the family room and hallways.

"Of course. Don't I always baby?" he asked while walking up to me and shoving me roughly against the kitchen door.

"Oooh someone's in a dirty mood tonight. No foreplay?" I asked coyly.

"None whatsoever. Just you me and my bed," with that he pressed his lips against mine.

His tongue was begging for entrance, and me being in a playful mood, was reluctant to give it to him. He pressed with more force until it actually hurt. I submitted. His muscle made its way into my wet hole. Oh he tasted so good. Sweet yet sour at the same time.

He began to unbutton my shirt quickly and I did away with his towel. His dick was sticking out fully erect.

"Wow… you're horny tonight," I said breathlessly. Seeing his cock that large and throbbing made my member awaken.

**REGULAR POV:**

"Look who's talking," said Speedy as he pressed himself up against his little lover eliciting a moan from the younger boy.

**ORIGINAL POV:**

Speedy started to drag me upstairs. However, halfway up the steps it seems he got _too_ horny because he shoved me to my knees and told me to suck.

Ok… this is kind kinky.

I like it!

I opened my mouth and graciously welcomed his cock into my mouth. It tasted kinda salty but none the less it was worth it.

I ran my tongue along the underside of his member and he moaned loudly. I decided that I liked the sound so I did it again and again until I had him moaning my name.

Then I felt bad for the rest of Speedy's cock which was being so thoughtlessly neglected. So to solve that problem I took the whole thing in my mouth and started to bob for cum.

It was a game bobbing for cum.

And I was winning!

I licked the slit of his cock and he moaned again. I began to fondle his balls and grip his thighs. Then he came beautifully into my awaiting mouth.

Swallowing all but a little I stood up and kissed him so he could have the pleasure of tasting himself as well.

Our tongues danced passionately and I felt him urging me farther up the stairs and into his bedroom. His bed was made with dark red and gold silk sheets.

I loved the feel of his sheets against my skin. It soothed me and calmed me. It was great falling asleep after sex in that bed too.

He kissed me even more brutally and gently urged me back so that the back of my knees were touching the bed. We broke apart breathing hard.

"Damn Roy, that was one hell of a kiss," I said slowly.

"I know," he smirked cockily and pushed me backwards onto the silky smooth bed. My head hit the black pillows and Speedy climbed on top of me. I moaned feeling his cock press against my clothing.

"We have a small problem. I wonder if you can guess what it is." Speedy asked me while smiling teasingly at me.

I pretended to think for a moment before the effect wore off.

"Let me guess I'm wearing too much clothing?" I asked.

"Bulls-eye," Speedy said while unbuckling my tight black jeans.

He pulled them off and gazed at my boxers.

"Nice… " he said while looking at my bright pink drawers.

"They were a gift... from," I grinned mischievously

"_Starfire_," I said in a deep voice.

That earned me a brutal tug on my hair.

"Don't-don't say that name while you're in **MY** bed!" Speedy spat.

"You're **mine**… not hers," and with that Speedy proceeded to prove it. He kissed my mouth so roughly it was sure to leave bruises. I moaned in pleasure and pain. Oh God it was getting hot in here.

He started to move down my chin and neck leaving bites… his marks. To prove I was his.

Overly possessive bastard.

He took one of my hard nipples into his mouth and started to suck. In the meantime his left hand was playing with the hem of my boxers.

I didn't even notice that they had been removed until I felt his hand start to stroke it roughly.

Damn… he really WAS horny tonight!

But it didn't matter because it felt oh so good.

"Mhhhhhhh," I moaned loudly.

"Do you like that baby?" he asked seductively.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes please FASTER!" I yelled/moaned.

"If you wish," then Speedy picked up the pace and started to fist my cock hard and fast. I could feel myself coming closer and the assault on my nipples wasn't helping at all.

"**MMMMHHHHHH ROY!" **

I came into his hand but my member stayed somewhat erect.

He pushed 3 fingers into my mouth.

"Suck," he commanded.

And I did.

I sucked until they were good and moist. I knew they needed to be if I didn't want it to hurt too badly.

"Ok brace yourself babe," he said while pushing all three fingers in at once. I moaned so loudly that I shook.

He started to gently push them in and out in and out in and out at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Faster!" I growled through clenched teeth.

He didn't listen to me. He kept going slowly and if I didn't know any better I'd think that he was actually getting slower. Fuck… it was starting to get painful.

"Speedy…" I growled.

He looked at me and smiled. Speedy then removed his fingers and placed his cock at the tip of my tight entrance.

I gasped knowing what would come next would be excruciatingly painful.

"Rough or gently Kitten?" Speedy asked.

I didn't even have to think.

"Rough Roy… fuck me rough," I moaned.

"Ok… you got it," and with that he slammed into me.

I cried out in pain and pleasure. Gods it hurt but it felt so good. I already knew I was a masochist so me liking the pain didn't creep me out. I had accepted it long ago.

"Roy… harder, faster, rougher," I moaned.

He did as I asked.

He thrusted into me again and I saw stars. He had found my prostate. Damn… he was sooooooooo good at this.

He kept hitting that same spot and I could feel my body shaking. I was getting closer and more excited.

"MMMMMMHHHHH OH GOD ROY HARDER!" I screamed.

Sensing I was close he took my fully erect cock in his hand and started to pump in rhythm with his own thrusts.

The stars were getting blurrier. I was almost there.

"Roy… I'm gonna cu-"

I spilled my seed all over his hand and my stomach. I felt him come right after me as my walls clenched tightly around his dick.

He collapsed on top of me breathing hard.

"So how was that baby," he asked as he lifted me gently and pulled the covers over both of us.

"Fan-FUCKING-tastic," I said in an exhausted voice.

"Good cause I'm too tired to do this for weeks," he laughed as he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and kissed the nape of my neck softly.

"I love you Speedy," I said before drifting off to dreamland.

"I love you too Beast Boy."

**P.S. I bet you didn't see that pairing coming. **

**Ok so that was my first ever lemon/lime or whatever. So let me know what you all think!!!!!**

**THANK YOU!!!!!**

**-Hero Out-**


End file.
